


Уходя приходи

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда нужно перешагнуть через себя, чтобы сделать другого человека счастливым. Кто же здесь переступил черту между эгоизмом и самопожертвованием?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уходя приходи

Сириус ушел. Это то, что ему всегда особенно удавалось — эффектно уйти.

— Рэм, ты здесь? — голос Нимфадоры выскакивает из темноты прихожей. От неожиданности я резко оборачиваюсь, задеваю локтем стоящую на столе тарелку: стук, звон, суматоха. Нимфадора тоже унаследовала особый приемчик, умение эффектно прийти.

Она подходит ко мне, не дотрагивается, просто садится рядом. Седые волосы стянуты в узел на затылке. А на лице его глаза. Ими она ищет встречи с моим взглядом. Перебирает шрамы на лице, на руках, на шее. Я невольно прикрываю ладонью шрам на правой щеке, возле уха. Его любимый шрам. Глупость, конечно, но он сам «назначил» его. Поцеловал и сказал: «Это мой любимый шрам!», в шутку сказал, но с того дня банальное ежедневное бритье превратилось для меня в ритуал. Так зачем бы ей?..

— Ты так ничего и не ел?

Я наклоняю голову и смотрю на нее удивленно.

— Рыжие сказали, что выдели тебя в «Трех метлах».

«Рыжие» — Фред и Джордж, но это сейчас, а тогда была Лили.

— Рыжая сказала, что вы идете в «Три метлы».

Ледяные глаза яростно вонзаются в лицо Джеймса. И как ему удается оставаться таким беспечным и даже улыбаться?

— Это только до ужина, а после — я твой с потрохами!

— Оставь свои кишки заварным пирожным, — говорит Сириус и уходит. В себя.

Глаза Нимфадоры полны слез.

— Ты не хочешь разговаривать?

Неужели она наконец поняла? Я сцепляю пальцы в замок над кружкой с ромом и кладу на них подбородок.

— Я хочу тебе помочь, Ремус. Я хочу доказать тебе, что твоя жизнь продолжается!

Ее нос меняется, вытягивается, и я вижу, как на ее лице, но уже под его носом вырисовываются его губы. Эта лукавая метаморфоза заставляет меня еще ярче вспомнить:

— Помоги мне, Лунатик! Докажи мне, черт побери, что жизнь все еще продолжается!

Он был крепко пьян, вдрызг одинок и в стельку несчастлив. Я подошел к нему, схватил его за руку, потянул к себе и обнял как брата.

— Итак, будем жить, Лунатик! Жить, понимаешь?! Ты и я!..

Но я не дослушал. Я целовал его щеки, губы, глаза, я хотел успеть получить сполна прежде, чем получу поддых. Прекрасно помню, как он опешил! Стоял и смотрел на меня, будто что-то соображая, а потом, когда в голове его все сложилось по полочкам, обнял меня за талию и поцеловал в ответ. Горько, отчаянно, но страстно.

— Женись на мне, Ремус. Я обещаю, что буду хорошей женой, такой, как ты захочешь. Я не могу без тебя!

Она медленно вынимает шпильку и распускает волосы. Черным шелком они падают ей на плечи. Капля срывается с ресниц, вот оно что, она плачет!

А он не плакал. Он улыбался, даже хохотал временами вместе со всеми, потому что действительно смешно: два парня вальсируют в центре свадебного шатра, сместив даже жениха с невестой! Гости, столики, цветы, парящие в воздухе — кружатся; музыка, запахи, огни в канделябрах — кружатся; голова и мысли в ней — кружатся и он кричит мне на ухо:

— Выходи за меня замуж, Лунатик! Я обещаю, что буду тебе отличным мужем! Ты же сам говорил, что не можешь без меня!

Я встаю, беру ее за руку и веду в спальню. Входную дверь я теперь нарочно оставляю открытой.

Следующим утром я отчетливо понял, что он ушел. А она пришла.


End file.
